When Casts Collide
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: It looks like Total Drama's producers don't have the funds for a new season of TD or RR. So they decide to make a special - a reunion party with all four casts! Sammy, though she's grown up a bit, is still shy and doesn't want to show herself up as the drab one among so many colourful characters. But can one person change her feelings, outlook...and be her friend? Mike/Sammy.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Who likes crack pairings, or just fanon? Not me, usually. I'll take Sam and Dakota over Dawn and Scott any day. And as for Heather and Justin? Gimme a break, she's totally Alejandro's girl. But for single characters – I can ship the hell outta them. Wouldn't it be wonderful if Jacques turned out to be bi or pansexual rather than gay and he hooked up with Josee? Or how about Dave giving Ella a chance, since Sky didn't work out? Well, in this story, we get a guy from a couple, hooking up with a shy single.**

 **Plot: At a Total Drama reunion special, two castmates meet and hit it off. They get along so well that they form a close friendship, and before long, the girl realizes that maybe they're getting too close. She's starting to like him too much. But he's already got a girlfriend. And worst of all, this girlfriend is trying so hard to be friends with her...so if you haven't worked it out, the pairing is Mike/Sammy. Don't kill me, Zoke fans! Oh, and I am NOT demonizing Zoey. I like her too, and she'll be the same person she is in canon.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, or any of the characters. All rights go to Fresh TV.**

It looked as if the producers were done for. It looked as if their first-choice host was going to take another reputation hit, now that he was jailed once more for everything he did on Pahkitew Island, and they'd need someone else to host a subsequent season of Total Drama. Plus there had been some other accusations. There had been some footage found of Chris hitting on Lindsay in Total Drama Action. Sure, she was sixteen, so she was legal, but considering that it ended with her accepting the offer of "something you'll like", and they heard a squeal of shock from her after they went offscreen, the case over sexual abuse was pending. They'd just have to find out if Lindsay remembered, and if the accusation was true.

Of course, finding Don to host a new kind of show had been a stroke of good luck for the producers. The Ridonculous Race had done pretty well. But now the funds were low again, because they'd spent so much on transport for the contestants. Their budget was far too low to get another season greenlit, unless the producers found a low-budget way to get their viewers back, and make enough money for either a seventh season of Total Drama, or, if the funds were high enough, a second season of the Ridonculous Race.

That was when one of the male producers had a 'wonderful' idea. "Got it!" he exclaimed. "Which of our shows got the highest ratings in each season?"

"Typically, the episodes closer to the finale were higher." one of the women said. "Particularly during Total Drama World Tour. There was a large spike in viewers in the special of Total Drama Island. And..." her eyes lit up in thought. "And the Total Drama-based episode of Celebrity Manhunt did cause a rapid increase of viewers for the next season..." She looked at the man. "Are you saying we should do a special to draw the viewers back in, with one of the new casts?"

"Not exactly." the man said, his eyes glowing with excitement. "What if we brought all four casts together? Tell them it's a reunion party, let them loose in a room, and see how they react? We don't have to tell them there's cameras all around the room. Just see how the drama starts. Think about it – they get to meet people they've watched on TV, or maybe people they don't know at all."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" one of the other men said doubtfully. "Total Drama All-Stars didn't go down very well with the fans..."

"No, I think it's a good idea!" the woman said. "Haven't you read the online reviews, about why people like or don't like certain seasons? It wasn't the cast's interactions they disliked. One of the things they took issue with was the way we portrayed Sierra. I know she wasn't as exaggerated as the footage we kept appeared."

"And Mike's drama appeared to be the only thing of interest." the man with the idea said. "I personally thought we should have kept some of that footage of Courtney and Scott stargazing on the cabin steps and talking."

The other man gave a sigh. "Really? If anything we cut should have been kept, it would've been that confessional where Heather accidentally let slip about how relieved she was that her actions in the third season didn't kill Alejandro. That showed human emotion."

"But the fans like Heather as the stereotypical queen bee." the woman protested. "We don't want to change their opinions by portraying her differently. I thought that we could've cut out some of Mal's actions in favour of the other villains. We never showed any of the real substance in Gwen and Courtney's friendship. What about that scene where they discussed winning over friendship and Courtney actually mentioned that she had already decided how she wanted the final five to go?"

"Anyway," the man said, "Back to the idea. Imagine the kind of valuable footage we may capture. What about top atheletes Sky and Lightning meeting? Imagine the dialogue of Harold paired with the LARPers. Maybe Cameron would get along with Scarlett-"

"Hold it!" the woman said. "No matter the ratings, we are _not_ going to bring Scarlett back. I know she was popular with the fans, but she put the lives of the rest of the cast in danger."

The man shrugged. "Fine, fine. Is there anyone else we can't bring back?"

The other man thought for a moment. Then he said "Duncan's been bailed out of jail, hasn't he? So that's not a problem. Is everyone else fine?"

The woman went to check the files. "Devin recovered from the cliff...Dakota's almost back to normal..." She straightened up and said "Only Ezekiel can't come. He's been rescued from Boney Island, and he's not feral any more, but he's still got a way to go. He's severely undernourished and is only just starting to talk again."

"But everyone else is fair game!" the man cheered. He went off in a daydream again, talking to himself. "Just imagine the fireworks when Courtney meets up with her exes, Justin facing off with Alejandro, how Bridgette will get on with Brody..."

There was no stopping him. The other two producers looked at each other in puzzlement. No matter, though. His idea of having a reunion party that would be turned into a special was a good one. They'd need a host, of course. Well, Chris was in prison, and they knew that without him, Chef wouldn't do it, either. First things first. Before they could start inviting the cast, they needed Don to agree to act as party host to keep things from getting too hectic for good footage. And of course, they would need to find a venue, and organize everything to make it really seem like a party.

"Here's to the contestants!"

Never, though, did any of the three producers dream that their filmed party would create storylines that would follow the former castmates through quite some time.

 **Sorry the prologue is so short. Tune in for the party next time!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, so the party has begun! Thank you for reviewing, OmniPlanckInstant, Bloodylilcorpse and yeezynight14. Sorry about the chapter lengths...**

Sammy nervously pulled at her peacock blue cocktail dress, staring down at her silver sandals (she didn't want heels). She really didn't want to go to this Total Drama party, but it was in her contract. Even worse, everyone was sent a name tag with their invitations (read: obligation). And the ultimate insult: Her tag read "Samey". She'd tried to ink the 'e' over with an m with marker, but it still showed.

"Don't you dare show me up at this party!" Amy hissed in her ear. "Stay as far away from me as possible, got that?"

Sammy was still shy and unsure of herself, but she'd stood up to Amy once, and ever since they'd finshed their season, she'd kept it up. She wasn't strong enough to do it when other people were around to defend her sister, but when it was just them, she could do it, no problem. She glared at her sister (who was in a more slinky deep red dress with matching high heels) and said "Like I'd want to hang around you all night. You better just hope people mistake you for me, then they'll actually talk to you. I'm betting people watched our season, and you didn't come out of it very well, did you?"

Amy flushed. She knew Pahkitew Island had showed her up badly. Sure, she always picked on her sister, and yeah, she wasn't particularly nice to most people on the island, but she actually had formed a bond with Topher offscreen. They hadn't stayed friendly after the show ended, but while they'd been hanging out with all the other losers at a resort on the mainland, they'd hung out together once Topher had recovered from Chris' blindside. She wasn't as bad as the season had shown. That said, she was still one of the meanest girls ever to be on the show. Worse than Taylor. Maybe a little better than Heather, but even there, she was outdone in brains.

Still, Sammy didn't have it great, either. Most of the fans seemed to like her, but a lot of them clearly just felt sorry for her. And...well...she was one of the more accurately portrayed contestants. She really was every bit as shy and underconfident as the show had suggested. She had gained more confidence when she finally stopped taking Amy's bullying and got her revenge, but she was still pretty shy.

That was the other reason she didn't want to go to the party. The twins both watched Total Drama avidly before their debut, and Sammy had liked most of the contestants. But they were all so dynamic and exciting. Sammy knew how drab she'd feel beside so many colourful teenagers. With just thirteen others including her sister, she could take it. But with eighty other contestants all packed in the same room?

Luckily, she and Amy were instantly pulled in different directions when they reached the venue. Amy instantly went to find someone to talk to, while someone tapped Sammy on the shoulder. When she turned, her anxiety faded from her face.

"Jasmine!" Sammy smiled. "I haven't seen you since the end of the season. How are things going?"

The taller girl grinned at her friend. "They're going great, actually. But I wanna hear more about you. How's things with that sister of yours?"

Sammy shrugged. "Terrible. But better than they were."

After a few minutes of their conversation, they heard the sound of a fork being tapped against a wine glass. "Excuse me, attention everyone!"

As it turned out, the producers _had_ been able to pay Don to host the reunion party. Eyes all turned to him. He shot his charming smile at the group. "Welcome, former contestants! I am very pleased to be hosting this very special reunion party. Some of you I know, others I do not, but rest assured, I hope you all have a wonderful time creating that drama you are all known for!"

Some of the Ridonculous Race contestants rolled their eyes. They had less of a problem with Don than the old contestants had with Chris, but his enthusiasm was vaguely irritating. The contestants that had watched the show but had only competed on Total Drama looked more agreeable. After dealing with Chris, there wasn't much to complain about.

On the other hand, there was the sound of a whoop from the back of the room, making most of the contestants laugh.

"Yeah! Par _-tay_!" yelled another voice.

"So the producers and I hope that you enjoy tonight!" Don continued. "Don't feel you have to stick with people you know. Try approaching a few new faces – tonight is all about getting to know everyone!"

And with that, the party was soon in full swing, everyone talking to someone else, or yelling, or something else. Before long, almost everyone had someone to talk to. Sky was looking more relaxed than she ever had on the show, conversing with Zoey. Although B was still silent, he was nodding as Mary was talking about something no one else could follow. Emma and Courtney were talking rapidly, almost at the same time, while Izzy was greeting Emma's boyfriend ("greeting" meaning jumping on his shoulders with her hands over his eyes). Gwen was speaking to the Goths, neither of whom looked too impressed with her less hardcore style.

By this time, Jasmine had ended up in conversation with the Police Cadets. Amy, on the other hand, was busy flirting with Justin, who seemed to be enjoying it, but not actually interested in reciprocating.

Sammy was still on the sidelines. She wasn't sure who she could approach. Apart from Jasmine, she didn't really have a good relationship with anyone else on her season. Who would she have anything in common with? Her eyes scanned the hall, looking for someone, anyone who wasn't busy.

The first person she saw was Jo. _Okay, not a good idea._ She'd seen enough of the fourth season to know exactly how the jockette would react to her. Jo wasn't even dressed up properly that night. She was possibly the only girl not wearing a dress, although she'd switched her sweats for jeans and a top that at least accentuated her curves. No one could mistake her for a male in that, but still, it was pretty masculine (Even Eva had a skirt on).

Sammy kept looking. Her eyes fell on Alejandro next. _Definitely not!_ World Tour had been pretty insane, even by Total Drama standards. Alejandro could be okay, but she didn't want to take the risk of talking to any of the trickier contestants. Besides that, Alejandro wasn't her type, anyway. Too perfect. Besides, he was confident enough for someone as shy as Sammy to find him intimidating to approach.

Finally, she saw Scott, who wasn't talking to anyone either. _Ugh! No way!_ She knew from All-Stars that Scott wasn't the worst of the worst, but he was everything the younger twin considered a turn-off. Gross, sneaky, a cheater...

Sammy sighed. She hated being so shy, but there was no way she could just join a conversation. Luckily, she was startled out of her depression by something else.

"Not into the party scene, huh?"

Sammy looked up in shock, her voice soft. "Are you talking to me?"

The speaker spoke teasingly. "Do you see anyone else here? I recognize you from the Pahkitew Island season."

Sammy finally took a look at the speaker. She recognized him instantly, from his spiky dark hair, tan skin and gap-toothed grin. And having watched both seasons he was in, she didn't have to look at his nametag to know who she was speaking to (not that it would always be useful in his case).

"I recognize you too." Sammy admitted, her voice gaining slightly more confidence. "Mike, isn't it? From Revenge of the Island and All-Stars."

"That's me." Mike smiled his gap-tooth smile again. "You were the nice twin on Pahkitew Island, right? Your nametag looks kind of smudged, so I can't read it..." He paused. "Oh! I remember your name now! It's Sammy, right?"

The blonde jumped. She was so shocked to hear Mike saying her real name. "How do you remember that? I mean, not that I'm complaining, but no one called me that."

Mike shrugged. "I watched the season. You said that was your real name in the first episode, after Chris first called you Samey. I assumed him saying that was your official name meant everyone had to call you that in the season, but we're not on the show anymore."

Sammy's eyes narrowed for a moment. "Speaking of the show, what was up with those sequences in All-Stars? How did they get into your head?"

Mike paused, looking puzzled for a moment. Then he brightened. "Oh, those scenes! They weren't real – they were recreations. I had to talk to the producers after the show about what I saw happening during those chunks of time when I wasn't in control, and I know what I told them, but I think they tried to dramatize things too much. That or my other personalities told them stuff I didn't know about. There's a lot of editing. You probably know how selective the producers are."

Sammy frowned. "So you didn't go on an epic trip with most of your personalities and ended up killing all of them, including Mal? I mean, if they could tell the producers..."

Mike sighed. "No. They're still in there. Don't get me wrong, I've got better control over them than I used to have, but I'll never be able to have complete control."

Sammy looked a little nervous. "So Mal could still take complete control again?" she asked in almost a whisper.

"No." Mike said quickly. "That's not going to happen. It wasn't like how it happened on the show, anyway. I was actually in control some of the time when the cameras were off. Something about the gameplay during the challenges just kept bringing Mal out, and I'm not sure why, since he only came out once during the fourth season – luckily, I came back before anything significant happened. He still keeps trying to come out, but my other personalities usually keep him down. He hasn't been able to take a chance to hurt anyone since the finale."

Sammy smiled, then. "Wow. Sorry I asked all those questions. You must think I'm totally tactless." She blushed a little.

Mike shrugged. "I'm used to it. I mean, you might as well get those questions out of the way first, so we can move on to talking about the important stuff."

Sammy laughed, and instantly, their conversation turned to lighter topics, or as Mike had called it, "important" topics. He turned out to be really easy to talk to. And before the night was out, they'd exchanged mobile numbers.

 **So there you have it! Sammy and Mike have met. And in this version, Mike wasn't magically reset. He does have better control over himself, but when the cameras were off in TDAS, Mike was sometimes in control. Mal isn't gone, but he's nowhere as strong as he was then.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Right! Now the party's over, what will happen next? Thanks for reviewing, OmniPlanckInstant, yeezynight14 and Bloodylilcorpse.**

Once the party was over, Amy made Sammy drive their joint-owned car home, although she could see her sister was more tired (they weren't even supposed to be allowed to drive it without an adult yet, but as far as Amy was concerned, she'd rather go places without begging her parents and let Sammy pay the fine). The whole way back, she boasted about how well she'd gotten on with the other contestants. "Taylor said that we should go shopping sometime later this summer, and I totally got Lightning's number." She scowled. "I would've gotten Justin's, too, if that bimbo Anne Maria hadn't interrupted me!"

"Or maybe Justin wasn't that into you." Sammy countered. "He wasn't interested in Lindsay, was he?"

"He wasn't interested in an airhead?" Amy scoffed. "I'm just as pretty as she is, and I'm smart with it. That makes a difference. Besides, I didn't see _you_ picking up any hot guys. You spent half the night talking to that mental case."

Sammy's scowl was fiercer. "You call _everyone_ who doesn't think like you a mental case or something similar! So I had a conversation with Mike. Wasn't that the point of meeting the other contestants – to talk to them?"

Amy shrugged. "Whatever. If you get yourself killed by that psychotic personality from that other season, don't expect me to miss you."

Sammy couldn't be bothered to argue any more, so she just said "What makes you think I'm seeing him again?"

"Nothing." Amy sneered. "It's not like you could ever get a guy's number. Plus, isn't he dating that loser girl? The one with bright hair?"

"Oh, shut up, _Lamey._ Zoey's cooler than you'll ever be." Sammy snapped, as she finally pulled into their driveway.

Amy went silent. Calling her Lamey usually had that effect – she was just so shocked that her sister could make a mean nickname out of hers. But then again, what she didn't realize was that it was pure karma for calling Sammy names for years.

To be honest, even with the exchanged numbers, Sammy didn't expect anything to come of it. After all, Mike was one of the most popular contestants on the fanblogs. Sure, there were people who were outraged that a teenager with a mental disorder was allowed on the show, even more so after the events of All-Stars when the other contestants' lives were put in danger. But most of the fans admired Mike for being able to cope as well as he did, and for the majority of the time, not letting his problems drag him down. It helped that his own personality was kind, gentle and open. And Sammy? She was just a sympathy sponge without much else to her. There were even fans who downright despised her for her underconfidence.

But no. About a week after the reunion party (and a letter that let the contestants know that they had just provided enough material for a special that would be airing at the end of the month), Sammy's mobile phone was ringing.

At the time, the twins were arguing. Amy wanted Sammy to take her turn to unload the dishwasher, and although she'd done it in the past, there was no way Sammy would do it again. They were in the doorway of Sammy's bedroom, yelling, when Sammy's phone started playing Taylor Swift's "Mean".

Both twins dived for the phone. Luckily, Sammy got to it first, and answered. "Hello?"

"Hi...Sammy?" the voice on the other end said. Sammy recognized it instantly.

"Oh, hi, Mike! What's up?"

"Nothing, really. Just wondered if you wanted to hang out."

"Sure, if you want to."

"Great! What's your address?"

Sammy gave him the address, but added "But we can't hang out here. Just so you know, Amy's standing right next to me and listening to everything I'm saying. She won't leave."

"So she's really like that?" Mike said incredulously. "I mean, I saw the show, but I didn't think anyone could actually be that bad. Even Heather had some good qualities to her. Oh, but the reason I asked was so I could pick you up from your house. I thought we could do something fun somewhere or just go back to mine."

"Sounds good." Sammy smiled. "I don't mind which...and I don't really want to choose if there's a chance of being followed, so...up to you."

"Awesome. See you in twenty minutes!"

"Cool. Bye for now!"

As Sammy hung up, Amy was staring at her. "He actually called you? And you're going to hang out with him?" Suddenly, she burst out laughing. "Okay, well, that's going to be great. Wait until the press gets a load of you two together! They're going to break a few hearts, that's for sure!"

Sammy pretended not to let the comments get to her. "That's not going to happen." she said with more certainty than she felt. "I'll ask Mike if it's OK for me to get into contact with Zoey. Then I can make friends with her, and that way, I can be their third wheel friend, like Cameron. No one thinks that Cam and Zoey are going to pair up without their best friend's knowledge. And if I hang out with both of them, everyone will know that Mike and I are just friends."

Amy paused for a moment, watching her younger-by-seventeen-minutes sister. Then she frowned. "What's _happened_ to you? Ever since we competed on Total Drama, you've been acting...well, like you don't know your place any more."

Sammy scowled. "What are you talking about? I didn't know my place before. My place isn't underneath your shoe, you know. And maybe I just grew up a bit and saw I should let you know that."

"Okay, that came out wrong." Amy said. "I meant...I guess...can I come with you?"

Sammy stared at her. "What? You don't ever want to go anywhere with me. And you said you think Mike's a mental case. If you don't even like him, why do you want to come with?"

"I can change my mind, can't I?" Amy said impatiently. "Please can I come?"

Sammy folded her arms. "Even if I wanted you to come, you can't just tag along. You're not invited."

Amy hesitated. Then her expression became angry. "Well, fine. You're just a loser, anyway. There's no way even someone like him will want to keep hanging out with you. I'll bet that the only reason he called you at all is because he felt sorry for you, just like everyone else who acts like they like you better than me!" She stormed out of the room.

It was a relief when Mike's car finally pulled into the driveway. But there was one more surprise waiting for her.

"Hope you don't mind," Mike said as she reached the car, "But I got another call just as I was leaving, and-"

As Sammy opened the door, she saw another passenger. A girl, maybe a year or so older than her. She was extremely pretty. Sammy recognized her immediately.

"Hi!" the girl said. "Sorry, I didn't meet you at the party. You must be Sammy. I'm Zoey."

 **Yeah, there is a reason for bringing Zoey in so early. Hope you didn't mind having the twins argue so much.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Right, okay, next chapter coming up! Thanks for reviewing, PokemonFTW, OmniPlanckInstant, yeezynight14, What'dIMiss, Izaya Orihara 101101 and Bloodylilcorpse.**

"Zoey called just as I was leaving," Mike explained, "She was already up here, although she lives about an hour away. So when I told her that I'd called you, she said she'd like to meet you, so I figured the three of us could all hang out."

Sammy didn't mind at all. If it worked for Cameron, it could work for her, too. And it did seem to work. It helped that Zoey was incredibly nice. The group decided to go ten-pin bowling together, and on the drive to the bowling alley, Zoey started asking Sammy all about herself.

"I mean, I watched your season," she said, "But it didn't really give the audience a chance to get to know you. You had to spend that whole time trying to change things. Has it worked?"

Sammy shrugged. "Sort of." she admitted. "I quit the cheerleading squad at school. That was always Amy's thing, not mine. I ended up joining the netball team, and the other girls aren't part of Amy's group, so I got the chance to make a reputation for myself before Amy did it for me. And I've stopped letting her push me around at home, although she hasn't stopped yet." She paused. "Are you on any teams at your school? I saw your gymnastic skills on the show. And archery, too. You were amazing!"

Zoey blushed, and Mike said "I've told her that she should do something with those skills, but she keeps saying she's not that great. Seriously, Zoey. Sammy thinks you're good – it's not just me."

Zoey kept her gaze down. "I've thought about trying to do something with it, but...you know, in my town, girls don't really do sporty stuff. I'm enough of an outcast with the way I dress and the music I listen to...maybe once I've finished school I can move out. Then maybe I'll do something with them. Sky told me at the party that she's planning to train hard with her gymnastic skills. I might not try to go Olympic-standard like her, though." She looked at Mike and smiled, and just for a moment, he moved one hand off the steering wheel to hold hers.

"Are you planning on moving in together once the school year's over?" Sammy asked, already knowing the answer.

"That was our plan." Mike admitted. "We still have to convince our parents. My mom's kind of protective of me, with my, um..."

"And since I'm an only child, my parents still think of me as their little girl." Zoey added. "I mean, they're pretty protective too, but as I've said to them, I'm nearly eighteen. I have to grow up and learn to look after myself _sometime_."

Sammy soon discovered that Sierra's All-Stars observation from her blog was right. She hadn't read it, but Sierra had typed it in one of her confessionals: " _Zoey's even sweeter than she is on TV."_ It was hard to imagine that, but it was absolutely true. The editing hadn't exactly done Zoey justice, but it hadn't changed her, either – she was just more so – sweet, modest and optimistic. She wasn't quite as meek as she had been in the fourth season, but then the show had covered her confidence boost.

The bowling was fun. None of them were especially good at it, and all of them got at least one gutter ball, but it didn't matter. Sammy even had a stroke of luck when she bowled a spare. Zoey was the best, narrowly beating out both her opponents. Mike and Sammy were almost equal, with no more than two points between their final scores. Although Sammy was technically last (however close it was), she didn't feel quite so bad about it, without her sister to gloat or someone to point it out.

"That was a lot of fun." she said on their way back.

"We should make it a regular thing." Mike suggested. "I could ask Cameron along too, next time. Maybe not bowling, but just hanging out, anytime." He paused. "You could ask Jasmine. She seemed pretty cool."

Sammy smiled, her face still uncertain, but happy. "Maybe. She's pretty busy at the moment. I don't know if you saw it, but she was planning to set up her own business with the prize money, and Shawn actually did split it with her in the end, so she's setting it up. But I'll definitely ask. She'd probably want to hang out." She paused again, and added "And definitely ask Cameron – he seemed really nice."

"Just so you know, he's stronger than he appeared onscreen." Zoey said with a giggle. "The show edited out every moment where he showed strength. That confessional with the butterfly weighing him down was actually footage from his audition tape, before he left his bubble, just with the outhouse background. After the last year and a half, he's built up more muscle anyway."

Sammy shrugged. "I guess they wanted to really play up the whole 'Brain vs Brawn' thing. Is Lightning really as strong and stupid as they showed?"

Zoey and Mike glanced at each other. Neither of them had shared a cabin with Lightning. "Strong, yes." Zoey said finally. "I _think_ the show played up his stupidity a little bit, but he wasn't one of the smarter people in our cast."

"Not that it's easy to be one of the smart ones with Cameron and B in our cast." Mike laughed. "Those two left us all in the dust."

Sammy giggled, too. "At least they weren't Scarlett. I wasn't on the island when she snapped, but she seemed to kind of be the 'smart one' of our season, as well as the frightening one."

Zoey shivered at the thought. "I saw that episode. I'm glad I wasn't on the island, too. I was relieved when she left." She smiled. "Mike saw through her before I did."

"Only because I was watching the show properly." Mike said modestly. "You only started watching it halfway through. You said you wanted to recover from the last season."

"I didn't figure Scarlett out until the episode she left." Sammy admitted. "And I was on a team with her for five days. Not that she actually ever spoke to me."

At that point, they reached Sammy's house. As she was about to leave, she remembered something. "Oh! Amy wanted to come with us for some reason. I know it's weird, but I feel sorry for her. I said no, but I felt guilty about it. If she asks again, what should I say?"

Mike and Zoey exchanged glances. Finally, Mike said "Tell her she's invited next time. But if she starts picking on you while we're around-"

"We'll let her know that she's not welcome again." Zoey added, her voice firm. She smiled at Sammy. "I used to be sort of like you. I mean, someone could knock me right over and I'd be the one who ended up apologizing."

Sammy didn't argue that she was more assertive than that. She knew Zoey was right. "So you were really portrayed exactly right on Total Drama, like me?" she asked. "Amy was actually shown to be a little worse. Max wasn't quite as annoying as he was edited. And another thing – they messed up the audio in the show. Jasmine calls me Sammy, too. They just changed it because they thought the audience would be confused if I had two names." She smiled bitterly.

"I wasn't _exactly_ right." Zoey admitted. "In the fourth season, I was, though. I didn't apologize quite so much in the fifth season. I think they just kept in every time I did as kind of a trademark thing."

A curtain twitched at one of the windows, and Sammy caught sight of something. "I better go." she said. "I think Amy's spying on us. Call me when you next want to hang out."

"We will. " Mike grinned. "See ya, Sammy!"

"I'll text you later, okay?" Zoey called. "Bye!"

Sammy watched them leave, then let herself back into her house.

 **Hope that wasn't too disappointing. Well, the special is up next, which means a lot of twin interaction!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ugh, I had to rewrite most of this because I lost this chapter! Oh well. Hope you like it. Thank you for reviewing, lumigo avko9504, Pokemon FTW, Bloodylilcorpse, yeezynight14, Enricc1 and What'dIMiss.**

The reunion party special was aired two Mondays after the week. As promised, Zoey had been texting Sammy most days, just to say hi. On one day, Amy had seized her sister's mobile and checked it out.

"Who keeps texting you?" she asked. "I mean, who would _want_ to?"

"My friends on the netball team." Sammy answered coolly. "But that message you're reading is from Zoey. Now hand over my phone or I'll take yours." She didn't trust Amy to not try to text Zoey back pretending to be her, with something that would end their friendship. She'd sabotaged Sammy's friendships several times in the past.

But on the day of the special, Amy let Sammy into her bedroom to watch the special on her TV, and the twins both lounged on Amy's bed as they watched.

The first contestant they saw was Alejandro. Heather hovered nearby as he chatted pleasantly with Anne Maria.

"Slut." Amy muttered. "Bet she couldn't get his number."

"You think you could get his number?" Sammy teased. "I mean, come on. He's only interested in one girl, and that's Heather."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Did you _watch_ the show? I wouldn't want his number, anyway. Sure, he's hot, but he's like fire. You play with someone like him, you get burned. No one in their right mind would want to get his number."

Sammy didn't remind her that in the first few episodes of World Tour, they'd both drooled over Alejandro. Amy more, but Sammy, despite him not being her type, still had the tiniest crush on him. They'd both been turned off by him backstabbing Bridgette.

The twins spent the whole hour commenting on the interactions. Sammy would've kept quiet, but Amy couldn't do likewise and commented on almost every new interaction. She only became quiet when she first appeared onscreen, talking to Taylor.

" _Hey, which twin are you again?"_ the onscreen brunette asked. " _I know you're one of them, but which? The one who got that weird apple or the one who pretended to be the other?"_

Amy had answered her question, and Taylor had apparently liked her, so their conversation fell to trivial matters, until the camera cut away...right to Sammy and Mike, who were still on the sidelines, deep in conversation about something-or-other.

Amy, in real life, couldn't help laughing. "Wow, I thought I was just winding you up when I said you'd probably end up breaking Zoey's heart by hanging out with the mental case. But you two really _do_ look like a couple!"

"Well, that's a shock." Sammy quipped. "Cause Zoey is absolutely fine with me hanging out with Mike, and she wants to be friends with me, too."

"Stop going on about how great it is that you've finally made a friend." Amy grumbled. "The harder you'll fall when she stabs you in the back."

"Excuse me?" Sammy tore her eyes away from the TV to glare at her sister. "You know as well as I do that Zoey would never stab anyone in the back. Even if I was everything you say I am, which I'm not, Zoey wouldn't pretend to like me. You just can't accept that I am just as good as anyone else. Anyway, can you just leave me alone for once? I'm not even onscreen any more – looks like Sierra's figured out there's cameras!"

Indeed, Sierra was staring right into the camera that was being used at that moment. She giggled and said _"OMG, it looks like more inside info than I thought will be on my blogs in a few hours_."

"Yeah, I saw Don saying something serious to her later on that night." Amy said. "That must've been it."

The show went on. Sometimes the twins discussed what was going on, sometimes not. Sammy wasn't shown again apart from showing snatches of her conversing with Mike. And even then, Izzy approached Mike and insisted on talking to him. "You never got to explain to me who Mal was on All-Stars!"

"That was probably the last thing he wanted to explain." Sammy said sympathetically.

"Oh, stop being such a bleeding heart." Amy countered carelessly. "As long as the _other_ mental case isn't talking to me, whatever she wants to ask is no problem."

"I like Izzy most of the time." Sammy muttered, but Amy didn't hear her. She was too busy watching what was going on now.

"Look at this! Ella's singing is totally going to push Dawn to her breaking point!"

Sammy looked, and it was true that Ella was singing, oblivious to what was going on around her. Dawn was looking pretty annoyed, but when she finally spoke, her voice was calm. "Ella, could you please do that somewhere else? It's making it hard to concentrate."

The almost-princess looked apologetic. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to prevent your concentration. You know, I was a huge fan of yours before I came on the show – I just wanted to let you know that."

Dawn looked more agreeable and said "You don't need to force yourself to be nice all the time. It's okay to speak your mind if you don't like something or someone."

Ella blinked. "What makes you think I'm forcing myself?"

"It's in your aura." Dawn answered serenely. "It's a beautiful shade of pink, mostly, but it tells me you have some unresolved anger that you won't show."

Offscreen, Amy started laughing. "Ooh, Ella's got unresolved anger issues! If we're ever on another season with her, I'm going to make sure she takes Dawn's advice and takes it all out on someone. Hope you're on that season."

"You don't even like Dawn." Sammy pointed out. "And you know she didn't mean that Ella should go off on someone – she just meant for her to stand up for herself and stop taking mistreatment from everyone. You didn't see the way Sugar took every opportunity to insult her. The day we left the island, Ella tried to recite a friendship poem to her, and Sugar just yelled at her. Then laughed when Max electrocuted her."

Amy shrugged. "Whatever." The twins watched the rest of the programme in silence.

As the credits rolled, Amy's SmartPhone vibrated. She picked it up. "Oh, Taylor just texted me!" she exclaimed, pleased. "She asked me if I was free tomorrow."

"Oh, that reminds me," Sammy added, "If you still want to come next time I'm out with the others, you can come. But if you treat me the way you always do, then you won't get to hang out with us again."

Amy shrugged again. "I suppose if I'm bored, I _could_ go hang out with your loser friends. It's better than being stuck at home." She paused, then added "Hey, why are you still in my room, anyway? Show's over. Go away! Better yet, don't come back."

"That's what I get for trying to be nice." Sammy muttered as she went back to her own bedroom. Still, that show had been very entertaining.

 **I totally agree that it must've been entertaining. I wish the producers would mix the generations again. Oh well, maybe the next season will do it. I know TDI people are coming, but I just hope a few more generations get a look in, too!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, new chapter! Let's get back to talking about Mike. Thanks for reviewing, What'dIMiss, yeezynight14, OmniPlanckInstant, TheProtecterOfHim, CLake, PokemonFTW (well, I'm not sure I want it now that it's something completely different), gogeta3694, Bloodylilcorpse and the guest reviewer.**

Sammy didn't get to see her new friends that often. They lived too far away to meet up much, plus Zoey and Mike were in their last year of school and were studying often. It wasn't even that easy for them to meet up as a couple, much less with Sammy along too.

But somehow, they made time to meet up. About a fortnight after the reunion special aired, Mike texted Sammy, saying _Wanna come over this Saturday? It's just kind of a fun thing – Zoey and Cameron are both coming, and if Amy wants to come, you can bring her. Let me know._

Sammy immediately texted back _Count me in! See you soon._

She did ask Amy. The older twin tossed her head and said "Well, I guess I have nothing better to do, but your loser friends better be nice to me."

Sammy shrugged. "If you're nice to them and don't put me down in front of them, chances are they'll be nice to you. You've seen the show – I mean, yeah, I don't know much about Cameron off-camera, but Zoey tells me he's just as sweet and eager to make as many friends as possible as he was on the show."

So on that Saturday, five teenagers were sitting out by a pool, most of them letting their legs dangle. Only Amy still had her high-heeled sandals on.

In fact, she was looking as if she felt a bit left out. Sammy was laughing and chatting with the other three as if they'd all been on the same season together. Most of them paid very little attention to the other twin.

After a few minutes of this, Zoey finally seemed to realize she was there. "So, Amy," she said kindly, "Sammy was telling us you're up for cheer captain at your school soon."

Amy came to life. "Oh, yeah, I am." she said, her green eyes lighting up as she spoke. "Our last cheer captain is graduating at the end of the semester. If I get it, I'll be the first junior in, like, fifty years to be captain!"

"That's one of the reasons I quit." Sammy remarked. "Our cheer instructor wanted me to try out for captain, but I know I couldn't possibly win – practically the whole squad insisted Amy be up for it. I'd rather be captain of my own team, say in netball or something."

"That reminds me of when I was in middle school." Mike said, his face slightly wistful. "I was really desperate to get a role in one of the plays our school did, but I got really nervous every time I auditioned, so I kept screwing up. Once, I think I was so mad at myself for being nervous, and yet I couldn't keep my nerves down, that I think it became frustration, so I didn't even get to audition." (All of them knew that in Mike, frustration equalled Chester).

"You know, speaking of teams and roles, did you know the captain of the football team at my school tried to ask me out, just after Revenge of the Island was on TV?" Zoey asked. "I couldn't believe it, because he said he'd watched Total Drama. I got the feeling he was only interested in me because I was on TV."

"Well, if he'd seen it, wouldn't he already know that you were taken?" Cameron asked, looking confused.

"Oh, he knew I was with Mike." Zoey scowled. "I wanted to punch him for some of the things he said."

" _Did_ you punch him?" Amy asked, interested. "And did he already have a girlfriend who he wanted to dump for you?"

Sammy managed a chuckle. "If there was a catfight, Amy just has to know about it. She loves gossip."

Zoey managed a smile. "Actually, yes, he did have a girlfriend. He wanted to date me on the side, like, you know, he wanted to boast to the rest of the team that he scored with the girl who got furthest on the last season of the new reality show. He didn't tell me that, but I got it all right after his girlfriend told me. I think she wanted me to fight her, because it was kind of a status thing – that I wouldn't be able to get the better of her, that I couldn't get the guy we supposedly both wanted."

Sammy rolled her eyes. "Did she even _see_ you in Episode 11?"

Zoey laughed. "I couldn't help thinking about all the traps I set at that point, too. But I just told her 'He asked me, I said no. End of story'. She left me alone once she realized not having him wasn't getting to me." She exchanged a soft smile with Mike, and that's when Sammy felt it.

There was a pang as she saw the couple looking at each other, looking for all the world like they belonged together.

Sammy didn't understand. She'd always felt happy for the two of them when she saw Total Drama. Now that they sometimes hung out, she enjoyed seeing them – they were just such a cute couple.

" _Then why,"_ she asked herself, " _Do I suddenly feel like it's wrong?"_

Sammy pushed that feeling down and kept talking, but the easy mood was gone. It was still pleasant, both in weather and in manner, but it didn't feel the same way. At least, not for Sammy. Amy still seemed to be enjoying herself, and Cameron didn't seem to have noticed the shift, but Sammy noticed that there was something guarded about the way Zoey acted afterwards, and Mike got a slight look of anxiety on his face.

Still, all in all, it was a fun day. Amy said as much when Sammy was driving them both home. "Considering those friends of yours are still losers, they seem cooler than I thought." she said, which was almost a compliment, coming from her.

Sammy kept her eyes on the road. "You seemed pretty friendly with them, considering that you think they're losers."

Amy shrugged. "Well...Cameron's still a nerdy little creature. And I don't get what the appeal with Mike is, although I get why you don't think he's a mental case." (He'd stayed Mike the whole day, since none of his triggers showed up). "But Zoey's actually got some cool skills, and she's a pretty neat person. Even if her taste in music and clothes are hopeless."

Sammy gave a sigh. Maybe her sister was getting a little better with time. But that was around friends. At home, she was still the bossy queen-of-the-home she had been for a long time.

 **I know, I know, I took ages with this chapter. It's just people seemed so excited about this story and I couldn't think of anything to write! So here's a short chapter. Come on, guys, give me some ideas about what should come next!**


	7. Chapter 6

**All right, all right, I'm going to try and keep up with this story. Thanks for reviewing, Nicky Haugh, Pokemon FTW,** **Izaya Orihara 101101, Bloodylilcorpse, What'dIMiss** **and The Phenomenal Flair.**

A few more weeks passed, and the summer holidays arrived. Mike and Zoey were graduating from high school, while the twins had finished semester year, and were worrying about their exam results.

Amy made out she wasn't bothered. "All I need to do is pass a few papers." she shrugged. "It's not like failing anything will stop me from being popular. Or from cheerleading. Besides," she added, nudging Sammy, "From all the work you did, I'd say we probably both got good marks. Or, at least, I did and you made dumb mistakes from working for two, huh?"

Sammy shrugged. "That's if you remembered anything." she countered. "At least I did the studying myself, and if I remember, the thing you remember the most of is the stuff you teach. You learn more from what you teach and write than what you read and hear. Let's compare our marks when we get them. I bet mine will be better."

In reality, Sammy was stressed about what marks she would get. She knew that logically, all the time she'd spent studying for both herself and Amy would probably pay off, but she'd been so nervous in exams that she feared she had made a lot of silly mistakes, wrong answers to easy questions that she could have easily gotten right without studying.

Since it was the holidays and Sammy's two friends had finished school, they had already started making plans for moving in together. They both applied to all the same universities (Zoey was planning to major in recreational therapy and minor in music, and Mike wanted to devote all his courses to one thing – film technicals, like directing, casting and producing), and looked at houses together in their spare time. Sometimes, they asked Cameron or Sammy for their opinions. And, each day Sammy spent with them, she started to notice those pangs in her emotions happening more and more. At first, it was only when she noticed little moments between the couples. She'd look at Mike and Zoey's entwined hands, or they'd be laughing about something together, or they'd just look at each other and smile, so in sync. But the moment would pass and Sammy would forget it. But by the end of June, it seemed to happen every time she hung out with both of them. It didn't matter if Amy had come along, if Amy was invited, or if it was one of the few times when Jasmine had some spare time and joined them. Sammy would always feel like something was off. No one else seemed to have that feeling except her. She didn't know what it was. She knew it was connected to Mike and Zoey's relationship somehow, but she wasn't sure what it was.

"All I can really compare it to is," she thought to herself, "The way it sometimes felt when I fluffed a move in cheerleading just after or before Amy aced the same move. But even then, it's not the same. I don't feel like a loser – and when that happened, I didn't feel like I was left out when I wasn't. But this time, I do. I don't get it."

It was Jasmine who helped her figure it out. While the twins were still in sophomore year, the youngest of the sixteen-year-olds in Pahkitew Island, Jasmine had been almost seventeen and when it came to affairs like this that didn't involve her, she was surprisingly wise and perceptive. Although she and Sammy didn't see each other often enough to talk constantly, the few times she hung out with the little group, she sometimes caught that expression on Sammy's face. The one she got whenever she felt those pangs inside.

So one day early in July, when Jasmine's now successful flower shop/still woefully underused cage fighting school was closed, Jasmine asked Sammy over, and they talked.

After the first few minutes of small talk, Jasmine said "So, you remember the last time we hung out with the old contestants?"

"Yes." Sammy replied, confused. "Why? I thought you liked them."

"It's not about that." Jasmine reassured her. "Of course I like them. They're all awesome people. And...well, Mike's really the nicest guy you could find, isn't he?"

Sammy couldn't help it. She blushed, and Jasmine caught it. "I thought so." the taller girl said triumphantly. "I _thought_ that was the case."

"What?" Sammy asked. "I don't really get it."

Jasmine gave a sigh. "Girl, are you sure you don't get it? Or are you just denying it to yourself? I know that look. It's the way Shawn looked at me when we first started dating. Like it wasn't real."

Sammy blinked. "You're saying...you're saying that you think I have a thing for Mike? I don't! We're just friends!"

Jasmine shrugged. "Like I said, denial. I know you don't want to face this. And I have a good idea, why, too. I think you do want to date Mike, but your subconscious refuses to let your conscious mind know, because you know that in order to make that happen, he and Zoey would have to break up first."

"Like that's ever going to happen." Sammy admitted with a frown. "They're the perfect couple."

"That's my point." Jasmine said. "Whenever they're together, you look at them with this sort of...combination of jealousy and affection. I didn't know what it was at first, but I started to get it after a while. Come on, Sammy, haven't you ever looked at Zoey and started wishing that you were her?"

Sammy paused, thinking. "I...I guess sometimes." she admitted in a whisper. "But it wasn't like it was only because of Mike. Zoey seems to have it all. She's pretty, she's smart, she's athletic, she's confident...and, well, she's in a stable relationship." She thought about it again, and then her aqua eyes met Jasmine's. "Now that I let myself think about it," she said in a louder voice, "You might be right. Maybe I _do_ want Mike. He's everything I like in a guy – smart but sometimes goofy, kind and friendly and handsome, makes me feel like it's okay to be me, never judges me...but that doesn't matter. He already has Zoey. He doesn't need me to pine away for him. We're friends, and that's how it's going to stay."

And that night, when Zoey texted Sammy, she got a message that was going to be the one thing that would help her make up her mind. Zoey wrote: _Up for a girls' spa day tomorrow? Around ten thirty?_

Sammy texted back _Sure. Just us, though – and Amy's taking our car, so I'll have to be picked up._

She resolved to work things out for herself that day. It would be just her and Zoey tomorrow, so she could finally fix up her feelings and try to work out whether she could keep her friendship with Mike while crushing on him, and not lose her friendship with Zoey.

 **Poor Sammy! Now that her feelings are growing, she'll also feel jealous of Zoey. Whether this will strain their friendship may depend on how good she is at hiding it and ignoring it. Hope you didn't mind this chapter being a bit slow.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay. Sammy knows she's into Mike. Now for the spa day. What will happen? Thanks for reviewing, Bloodylilcorpse, Nicky Haugh, Pokemon FTW and The Phenomenal Flair. OCLover123, several of my OCs didn't exist when I first wrote this, and it's supposed to be based on canon events only, anyway.**

Sammy felt pretty clear-headed when Zoey's car pulled up to her house and it was time for her to leave. _I can get through this,_ she thought to herself. _It's a girls' day, so no reason to think about Mike. Just focus on having fun._

It was true. When Sammy got into the passenger seat in Zoey's car, she was fine. No jealousy pricked at her at all. It was true she sort of envied Zoey for all the talents, skills, looks and even popularity she possessed, but none of that made her actually feel jealous. Without Mike's presence, she felt easy.

It helped when Zoey grinned at her and said "So, where to first? Hair salon, mani-pedi salon, makeup counter, or mall?"

Sammy smiled back at her. "Your choice. So are we getting makeup and clothes too?"

Zoey glanced down. "I'd like to. If you didn't bring money for it, we don't have to-"

"It's okay, I have money." Sammy held up her bag. "Besides, even if I didn't, I could just note down stuff I wanted for later, right?"

Zoey smiled again. "Yes! Okay, so I was thinking we could start with mani-pedis. Is that all right with you?"

Sammy grinned ."As long as we do everything on the list, they're all cool with me."

The girls had a lot of fun picking out nail polish colours, too. Sammy went for a dark navy blue for both fingernails and toenails to complement her hair, and Zoey chose black for her fingernails and a sky blue for her toenails. "Black goes with my hair," she explained, flicking her bright bunches. "And the blue...well, I know it's kind of a silly reason, but blue always makes me think of Mike. It's a sky colour, like heaven, and...well, you get the idea."  
And jealousy pricked at Sammy again, but she said nothing and just smiled.

The rest of the day passed without incident. At the salon, Zoey got her hair re-dyed and then straightened it, so it reached down past her shoulders. She left it loose for the rest of the day, minus her usual flower. Sammy, meanwhile, decided to throw caution to the wind and got some blue streaks in her hair to match her nails.

"No one's going to call me Amy with this look." she giggled.

Makeup was also fun. The girls got recommendations for their colouring from the saleswomen, and came away with several products, mostly pale natural looks for Sammy, and a more dramatic look for Zoey.

Finally, the girls hit the mall, and spent hours trying on clothes and accessories, giving each other advice.

"You know," Zoey remarked, "I am _so_ jealous of you."

Sammy blinked at her. "Why?"

"Because it's way easier for you to find the right stuff to wear." Zoey explained. "You have a conventional model look, so you look good in just about everything. I have to really _look_ for clothes that I can look all right in." She shrugged and smiled. "That's one of the reasons I got into indie style and theatre – the clothes that look best on me are vintage, and it kind of went with the territory."

Sammy surveyed Zoey for a moment, realizing she was right. Sammy was tall and slim, the exact kind of body that most models had. Zoey was pretty, with her red hair and her open, friendly face, but her curvy proportions weren't the easiest to find the right clothes for. She was about an average weight, thin enough to wear tank tops, but most clothes now were for girls with Sammy's body shape.

"But you're prettier than I am." Sammy said without thinking. "Have you noticed how many people look at you? I'm pretty in a generic way – people don't look at me."

Zoey crossed her arms. "No comparison, Sammy, okay? Besides, people look at you every bit as much as they look at me."

"Sorry." Sammy murmured. "It's kind of second nature. Amy's always comparing me to her."

Zoey's expression softened. "I guess I understand why you're so down on yourself sometimes. But seriously, it's not healthy and you are just as good as anyone else."

Sammy smiled. "I know, it's just hard to think of that when I've spent a few years thinking the opposite. After we started high school, do you know Jasmine was the first person to tell me that I should stand up to Amy? But I'm getting there. I'm much more confident than I used to be."

"I noticed." Zoey grinned back at her. "Maybe I've forgotten what it feels like. I used to have zero friends in high school. Mike and Cameron were the first friends I'd had after a year, and everyone wanted to know me after Total Drama. That's the reason I signed up."

Sammy's eyes widened. "So you weren't in it for the money? I only auditioned so I'd get two weeks away from Amy. I didn't even think I'd make friends."

Zoey shrugged. "I never thought about the money. Not everyone does. I used to watch the first three seasons and most people seemed to be having a great time, even though they were complaining about the challenges. I wanted to be part of that group, too. Although," she gave a sigh, "I definitely underestimated how hard it would be, and I didn't think about how some people would take it more seriously than me. I felt so stupid sometimes, when people lied to me and I believed everything they said."

"I sometimes believe those things, too." Sammy admitted. "I can never tell when people are lying to me, mostly. And I can't tell a lie myself."

"I can, if I really need to." Zoey said thoughtfully. "But mostly, I don't. It's not like I have any secrets that I need to lie to keep."

"I have." Sammy murmured without meaning to. Her head screamed _What are you doing? Of all the people you could tell!_

Luckily, Zoey was more considerate than the average person. She shrugged. "Did you want to tell me? Because I'm not going to ask if you don't."

"I don't know why I said that." Sammy said, her face going pink. "I didn't mean to. Like I said, I can't tell a lie, but there are a few things I don't tell anyone. When Amy and I were kids, we never had any secrets from each other, but now I don't trust her with anything and she doesn't tell me stuff, either." She brightened up a bit. "It's actually really lucky that I have a few friends, now. Even though I don't see Jasmine often, she knows just about everything. Sometimes, she even knows stuff about me that I don't realize." Again, her head was screaming at her. Zoey was just so easy to talk to that she kept saying too much. She might as well just say that she wanted the same guy.

Later on that evening, thinking over her conversation when she mentioned how she and Amy used to confide in each other, she knocked on her sister's door.

"Yeah, who is it?" she heard Amy call from inside.

"Um, it's me. Can we talk?" Sammy called timidly.

She heard a theatrical sigh, and then "Fine. If you have to."

Sammy stepped into Amy's room, and then stood against the door as she closed it. "I was just thinking about when we were younger." she explained. "What happened, Amy? One day, we were best friends, and then the next, you hated me. Why?"

Amy's cheeks went red. "I don't hate you." she denied straightaway. "Why do you care, anyway? If you think I hate you, why do you even want to talk to me?"

"Because you're my sister." Sammy said, still in a quiet voice. "At least, you're the person I thought was my sister, the one I could tell anything to. What happened to her?"

"Why are you bringing it up now?" Amy questioned, avoiding her sister's question. "I mean, you could tell me anything if you want to – you just can't trust I won't tell anyone else."

"Fine, tell me this." Sammy said, raising her voice slightly. "If I was to talk about my current crush, would you tell him, everyone on the cheer squad and all my friends?"

Amy shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. The only friend of yours I actually like is Zoey, so-" Her eyes widened, as she got an idea of where Sammy was coming from. "Oh. _Oh._ You went out with Zoey today, so I guess you couldn't keep if off your mind that you were interested in someone way too close to her, right?"

Sammy's whole face, even her ears, blazed scarlet. "You wouldn't really tell Zoey, would you? I like her too. I don't want to lose her. And I know if she knows, she'll tell Mike, because she tells him everything. I'd rather have him as a friend than nothing at all!"

The note of distress in her words stirred a tiny bit of sympathy in Amy. Still, she couldn't quite commit to a nice word. "I _might_ not tell." she said, finally. "I probably won't need to. You're a terrible actress – they'll probably work it out before I have the chance!"

 **Yeah, I take a little bit of interest in what happened between the twins. I have the headcanon that they were best friends when they were little, then Sammy became more popular in middle school because she wasn't so bossy, and Amy got jealous. By high school, rumours had flown enough that Sammy was friendless and Amy was popular. And now it's been almost four years and Sammy has finally started learning to stand up for herself. Sorry this took so long.**


End file.
